Tora Nioc
"I guess the lesson was to know that at times you have to put yourself at risk, to realize when others could use your help. If you're only in it for yourself, you don't truly succeed." - Episode 25.5 '''Tora Nioc '''is the newly-appointed Padawan of Dabrir Vesh. Overly social, gregarious and mildly presumptuous of her position as self-appointed leader of her group, her trial was later revealed to have been to learn that one is not above others, and that at times it is worth putting yourself at risk to help others in need. Part of the group of younglings that included Neran'Athar'Yuross, Jao, Rehen Jainja, and Roel Ba'a. She missed them during her first mission alongside her new Master, and was overjoyed when they were assigned to the Besradii Nova. Over the weeks of her apprenticeship to the Togruta, she has become something of a confidante to the troubled Jedi. Not really feeling comfortable discussing it with his teammates, he appreciates the chance to vent his worries and fears towards his Padawan, in part teaching her that doubt and insecurity are a part of life, and only a weakness if you allow them to become one. Involvement The Crystal Cave Trial Part of a group of younglings set to take their trials together, she emerged first with her crystal recovered, only to learn that she had found nothing but an ice crystal. Rushing back into the caves, with very little time to spare, she came upon three of her allies struggling with their own trials. Deciding to help, she headed for the Nikto Neran Yuross as he tried and failed to reach for his own crystal, the two working in tandem to help him across the cavern to his quarry. As the Nikto hastily made his exit from the caves, Tora ventured further into the caverns and came across Jao in the middle of his own trial. Even though she hastened him to leave as their time was running out, he was having none of it and decided to stay until he could claim his crystal. Not wanting to leave him behind, but also knowing her own time was running short, she then headed back into the caves as the young Drabatan yelled in frustration. Some time later she stumbled upon Rehen in the middle of some sort of trance, trying to overcome her fears for her own trial. Just as the young Vodran steeled herself and claimed the crystal, they double timed it back to the exit. It was at this point that Tora saw a glittering light within an ice wall. Ushering Rehen out the exit, she took a moment to calm herself, placed her hand on the ice, only for it to pass through it, the ice shattering under her touch. Grasping the crystal in a brief moment of pure joy, she then caught up to Rehen and the two escaped with moments to spare as the wall closed behind them. Reunited with her group, they all noticed that Jao had not emerged, and began to worry as the wall solidified further. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes. Suddenly, a loud war cry sounded from behind the wall, as moments later Jao came bursting through the icy barrier, raising his crystal above his head with a smile of pure glee across his face. Returning to the temple, she and her friends were asked by her eventual master what they had learned from their trials. It seemed her answer satisfied the inquisitive Togruta, displaying a willingness to learn and to not just surrender in the face of adversity, as a few minutes later she was chosen as his Padawan. Once the ceremony was finished, she departed with her group to make their first lightsabers, with Vesh stating he would await her return within the temple. Meeting Her New Team Reunited Upon returning from the brutal fight on Selonia, she was overjoyed to see her own group in the middle of a training session. Immediately she rushed up to them, as all hugged and greeted her before chatting endlessly about varying things. She then asked to stay behind when Vesh mentioned they were heading out again to the next Vault. Wanting to train with her friends again, her Master agreed, feeling that companionship was not something to be taken for granted. The Master Returned She, along with the Vios, Cheko Gronn, Mergon and Duna all rushed to Froz when the Party suffered a mental break at the hands of an unknown figure. Stating that Rehen had seen what was happening, presumably through a vision, they had left abruptly to try and rescue the group. Waiting out the week that the group lost, this ramshackle group defended their vessels against the seemingly unending tide of crazed natives driven mad by that same unknown figure. On the flight back, Vesh filled her in on everything that had happened. This included his own personal hallucination during the attack and the nature of the Froz Simulation Vault.Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Party Category:Jedi Category:Padawan Category:Zeltron